


Go-Between

by Nary



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: They meet for the first time - for the first time after everything that had happened, anyway - at a café in Paris in the fall.  It's chilly, but Copley sits outside, orders two coffees because it feels like a talisman - if he orders a drink for Booker, then he has to show up.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Go-Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Copley keeps in touch with Booker, of course. In a way he feels like it's the least he can do. Even if the other immortals have decided to shun Booker for his part in their betrayal, that doesn't mean Copley has to. He had been responsible for their suffering just as much as Booker had. It's just that the hurt was less because he wasn't one of them. But, not being one of them, there's nothing stopping him from dropping Booker a note every so often. It takes a while, but eventually Booker starts replying, just a few words here and there, but enough to let Copley know he's amenable to further contact.

They meet for the first time - for the first time after everything that had happened, anyway - at a café in Paris in the fall. It's chilly, but Copley sits outside, orders two coffees because it feels like a talisman - if he orders a drink for Booker, then he has to show up. 

The coffee's getting cold by the time Booker arrives, looking like he's been through hell, but Copley is just relieved to see him. He stands to greet him, almost reaching for a hug but catching himself at the last minute and just holding out his hand. Booker looks at it at first like it's a foreign object, but then takes it, somewhat grudgingly, and gives it a quick shake.

"It's good to see you," Copley says, sincerely. He knows Booker can't kill himself, or accidentally accomplish the same thing by drinking himself to death, but that doesn't mean he can't find ways to punish himself. He's lost his family twice over now, and isolation can be a terrible weight to bear. So seeing him up and walking around, even if he looks miserable, is a relief.

"What do you need me for this time?" Booker asks, skipping right to business.

"Nothing," Copley says, and realizes immediately that was the wrong answer. Booker's face falls - he's so used to being contacted when he's needed for some job that being invited out for coffee just to have coffee must seem pointless. "I just wanted to check on you... see how you were doing."

Booker gives him a look of disbelief. "I'm still alive," he says, with a dry laugh that indicates he wishes he wasn't. "Is that all?"

"No." Copley hesitates, then pushes on. "I wanted to apologize. For how all of this played out. And to tell you that I'm helping them now. Hiding their tracks. Keeping them safe."

"Oh," Booker says. "So they'll talk to you. Good to hear it, thanks for the great update. I should probably go now."

"So if you need to get word to them," Copley continues, speaking over him, "or they need to get word to you, I can do that, if necessary. Be a go-between." He slides a slim artist's sketchbook across the table to Booker. "That's from Nile - I can give a message back to her if you want, or just... tell her I delivered it, it's up to you."

Booker looks at the book, then back at him. He doesn't reach out to take it right away, like he doesn't quite trust the lifeline that's being extended to hold him, but finally he slides it into his coat pocket without looking at it. "Thank you," he says eventually. "Tell her... I'll reply when I can."

"Then I guess we'll have to meet again," Copley says with a smile. "I'm here for the rest of the week before I head back home. Maybe next time we can have more than coffee." Booker arches an eyebrow and Copley covers his embarrassment by taking a sip of the now-lukewarm beverage. "Dinner, or a drink at a bar, I mean."

"Maybe," Booker agrees, and the faintest hint smile plays across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
